


Girl Meets The End of a Decade (and the Start of an Age)

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: "Bay Window. Bay Window right now."What happened once Auggie and Ava left that bay window?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Long Live" by Taylor Swift.

"Bay window?" Maya had walked in on Riley and Lucas. She had resigned herself to this, but now, when she might never see Riley again, it hurt more. 

"Bay window." 

  


"This is goodbye."

Maya put her head in Riley's lap. 

"Riley, I know you and Lucas-" 

"He seems to think this is the end. He said he woud always see me as his first girlfriend. I- I don't love him the same way I love you." 

"Riley, I know I might never see you again. I love you." 

Riley smiled. "I know." 

Maya started crying. She sits up. "No, Riley- I- I love you, like I don't love Josh more. He's just a replacement for you, he always has been." 

"What do you mean?" Riley is confused, but she knows Maya would never try to ruin what they have. 

"I mean, I mean- Riles, I- can I kiss you?" 

Riley had known how she felt for Maya for a while, but hearing those words, she knew Maya felt the same. She nodded.

The girls kissed. It was different from Riley's kiss with Farkle, and her kiss with Lucas. It was better. She was actually in love this time. Maya had dreamt about this moment, but in the moment itself, it felt weird. Not bad, just- she had never been kissed before. She loved Riley, and she liked the closeness of the two, but kissing itsef was just really new to her. 

They broke apart. Maya was nervous. "So..." 

"So I can't leave. Not now that we're..." 

The two spoke in sync, both dreamily, as they had wanted to be this for a while now. "Girlfriends." 

"Riley, if your mom decides to go to London, that won't be the end of us. There's email, and Facebook, and phonecalls, and snailmail, and I will find a way to visit you, I promise." 

"This is not the end then?" Riley was suddenly more hopeful than she had been in a long time. 

"This, Riles, is only the beginning." 


End file.
